


Eyes

by litchi_1406



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, all i want for christmas is south asia to hug it out qwq, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchi_1406/pseuds/litchi_1406
Summary: ‘The eyes say everything, sister,’ he had told her once, when they were lying down on the field, care-free, and with a dull ache in their bones after a game of tag. Why he said that she doesn’t remember. But then again, she was just a child.‘How can you be so sure?’ she challenged.‘You’ll see when you grow older,’ he said in that annoying ‘I-am-your-big-brother-so-everything-I-say-is-true-whether-you-like-it-or-not’ voice. She huffed.
Relationships: Bangladesh & India (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Eyes

He says that he is fine.

Nazeera wants to believe him. But she knows it well that she was lying to herself if she agreed. She wonders if he feels that way too.

After all, Bharat is a living paradox. He bends the rules and then emphasizes following them to the point of almost being hypocritical. His easy-going smiles, charming sweet-talks and flattery are incredibly deceptive.

No one would know what was going on in his head, what intentions were behind it. It was an art he’d mastered over time. She would know. She was his sister after all.

He is a culmination of opposites; a puzzle that she had tried to figure out. Arthur had tried to do the same- but left destruction in his wake. The consequences of which they shouldered on every single day since.

He repeats that he is fine when he feels that she has been staring at him from the other end of the table, giving a worn-out smile. The distant chatter becomes static.

_'_ _The eyes say everything, sister,’ he had told her once when they were lying down on the field, care-free, and with a dull ache in their bones after a game of tag. Why he said that- she doesn’t remember. But then again, she was just a child. ‘How can you be so sure?’ she challenged. ‘You’ll see when you grow older,’ he said in that annoying ‘I-am-your-big-brother-so-everything-I-say-is-true-whether-you-like-it-or-not’ voice. She huffed._

She hates it when he’s proved right. Hates it because she sees much more in him. Sees what he’d had tried to hide for eons.

He had always been a constant in their chaotic lives. An indomitable rock- always fighting, always rebelling, never wavering, and always standing for what was right. (Or what he thought was right). Vulnerability held no place.

He had strived to get stronger. He couldn’t afford to falter.

_(He wore his pride like a necklace. She had passed it off as his ego when she was thought she was old enough. Now she wonders if it was something else entirely.)_

She pretends her heart isn’t breaking in the slightest when she sees him wince at the loud sounds when he thinks no one is looking.

Or how he flinches when Arthur shouts.

Or how she has woken up to his screams at the dead of night too many times she’d like to count in just 2 weeks.

She’d always tried. To let him open up. To let his inner demons out. To let the walls he had built down around his heart break down. She picked up the books on human psychology again. Even got a degree while at that. Started working as a psychiatrist. Put on a brave face even though she was terrified like a child because it hadn’t been this bad since 1857.

_She didn’t know if she has the strength to pick up the pieces again._

She curses the world for being unfair, curses the green-eyed demon for destroying her family, curses her idiot brother for his silence, and then curses _herself_ for being so blind.

_‘I landed us into serious trouble the last time I did that. It almost killed us, and I am not letting that happen again,’ he told her one day- looking her dead in the eye, gritting his teeth, despite the copious amount of alcohol in his system._

She walks across the table towards when it is just the two of them in the room- wraps her hands around him in a death grip. He hugs back, warm and strong around her. He awkwardly pats, confusion writ on his face. ‘I am fine,’ he says. He sounds so sincere, he looks sincere- as the evening light falls on them. But his eyes betray him.

She just hums and holds on.


End file.
